For a person suffering from sexual dysfunction, regardless of medical treatment, for example, similarly to glasses, hearing aids, an artificial arm, an artificial leg or the like, in achieving the intended purpose that supplements the physical dysfunction and physiological phenomena using some assistance devices, there is a significance of the sexual dysfunction sufferer-use assistance device.
Conventionally, as those similar to an assistance device that has been developed for a person with sexual dysfunction, various sack-like devices mounted to the penis of the user to disguise to a state of erection have been known. Also, a device in which the penis is in the state of erection using a negative pressure aspirator, a tightening ring is mounted on a base portion, and the negative pressure aspirator is detached to perform a sexual activity has also been suggested. Furthermore, there is a device in which the penis is tightened into a state of erection using a tubular rubber, and by covering an outer tube covering them, while maintaining the state of the erection, the sexual activity is continued by a negative pressure application.
Among the above-mentioned devices, as for a sack-like device, there is also a device that is affixed to the body with a belt. However, since there is not the sense of unity with the penis of the user, including these devices and the like, the sense of discomfort at the time of use cannot be denied, and there is a problem of easily falling out.
In addition, in a device that causes the state of erection by tightening the penile portion, any tightening device does not satisfy the state of erection. Therefore, even in a device that maintains the sexual activity by the negative pressure application by covering the outer tube for covering them, while maintaining the state of erection, there is a question in achievement of the integration with the penis.
As a measure to solve the above-described problems, inventions described in JP 5-103805 A (PTL 1), JP 5-103806 A (PTL 2) and JP 5-103807 A (PTL 3) have been suggested. For example, the invention described in JP 5-103806 A is configured to expose the glans of the user from the front end of the cylindrical main body by rewinding after winding the cylindrical main body to be fitted onto the penis of the user.
Furthermore, in the invention described in JP 5-103807 A, there is a device including a glans fixing chamber, an inner tube including a glans fixing ring with a diameter formed to be small in a neck portion of the glans fixing chamber and a penis fixing blade separated into a plurality of pieces from a front end, and an outer tube which is made of a windable flexible material and includes a glans portion that covers the glans fixing chamber of the inner tube and a penile portion that covers the penis fixing blade from the front end, and after housing the glans of the user in the glans fixing chamber by expanding the penis fixing blade of the inner tube, the penis fixing blade is closed to fix the inner tube to the penis by the glans fixing ring, and the wound outer tube is rewound from the front end of the inner tube, thereby sequentially mounting the device.